1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to enabling local access.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, femto access points, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some cases, one or more local services may be deployed at the same location as a small-coverage base station. For example, a user may have a home network that supports a local computer, a local printer, a server, and other components. In such cases, it may be desirable to provide access to these local services via the small-coverage base station. For example, a user may wish to use his or her cell phone to access a local printer when the user is at home. Accordingly, a need exists for efficient and effective methods for accessing local services.